mytotallydramaticseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama
My Total Drama is a series of camps, made by Sunsummer7. There are a total of seven seasons. Seasons My Total Drama World Tour MYYYY WAYY My Total Drama World Tour was the first season. It was based on 17 contestants traveling around the world to compete in challenges, and sometimes the characters would break into song. When voted off, the contestant would jump off of the plane. The winner of the season was ultimately Cody. The main antagonist of the season was Bridgette. This season is remembered for Cody's underdog story, Gwen and Bridgette's rivalry, and the Alejandro/Bridgette/Heather love triangle. My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island was the second season. It was based on 13 new contestants on a toxic island (specifically Camp Wawanakwa). When eliminated, the contestant would be "hurled" away. The winner of the season was Mike. The main antagonist was Brick. The season is remembered for the rivalry of Brick and Jo, the first ever Hidden Immunity Idol (which ended up getting Jo out), and the Maggots picking off the Rats one by one after starting strategy on the sixth episode. My Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains My Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains was the third season. It was based on the 8 biggest heroes of the first two seasons against 8 of the biggest villains of the first two seasons in a good old round of good vs. evil. The season took place in New York, and when eliminated, the contestants would be driven away in a taxi. The winner of the season was Brick (a villain). The main antagonist was Alejandro. The season is remembered for the unlikable characters, but also for the intense storyline of heroes vs. villains. My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom was the fourth season. It was based on 8 previous contestants against 8 all new people. The season took place in Australia. When eliminated, the contestants would be jammed into a kangaroo pouch and be taken away. The winner of the season was Tommy (a custom), who was also the main antagonist. The season is remembered for it's notorious new characters such as Tommy, Paper, and Roxanne. Also for Jo finally outlasting Brick, Lightning being medically evacuated after falling in his team's fire, and Tommy dropping out of the final immunity challenge (he trusted both Paper and Johnny to take him to the final two). My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites was the fifth season. It was based on ten of the most well received previous competitors (favorites) against ten of the most hardcore fans of the show (fans). The season took place in Micronesia. The winner of the season was Paper (a favorite). The main antagonist was Tommy. The season is remembered for the first use of the Split Vote strategy (when a larger alliance with a two-thirds majority splits the vote between two people to force out the idol and get an enemy out) and the revealing of Tommy's backstory. My Total Drama: Second Chance My Total Drama: Second Chance was the sixth season. It was based on thirteen of the most underdeveloped characters who never won coming back to prove themselves once and for all. The season took place in Camp Wawanakwa. The winner of the season was Owen and the main antagonist was Scott. The season is remembered for the new development in characters (Noah, Johnny, B, Derek, Scott, etc.) and the new plotlines (Owen and Staci's relationship, Scott's reign as main antagonist, and Noah's conflict with Scott, B, and Derek). My Total Drama All-Stars My Total Drama All-Stars is the seventh season. It's currently ongoing and it is based on 16 all-stars of the game coming back to win. The season is taking place in Camp Wawanakwa. The main antagonist is Heather. Reception My Total Drama is one of the most popular camp series on the Camps Wiki. Reception in general has been really positive, and it holds the record out of any camp series to have one of its camps featured the most, with 5 of it's camps being featured. This beat second place records, with just two camps featured. The first season (My Total Drama World Tour) received okay reviews, with users liking it for its intensive plotlines, but received controversy for having a team be almost completely inactive. Users also pointed out that it's headings and format was unpleasent to see, but it is still considered to be a good season and became the last Featured Camp before a hiatus until late 2012. After a two year hiatus, the second season (My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) was made and it received critical acclaim, with the format being way better than it was a few years ago, and it also had plotlines just as good as World Tour, with competitor TrentFan stating on his Ratings List that the second felt like the original to him. It also received an honor of being a Featured Camp. Just days after it ending, a third was made (Heroes vs. Villains) which brought back the heroes and villains of both generations, mixing them up for new interactions. Unfortunately, Heroes vs. Villains received negative reception, with it having a lot of negativity within the cast as heroes became villains and a controversy emerged with idol play. Alejandro had played an idol on Gwen to save her, which would have eliminated Cameron, but Harold quit for him resulting in Alejandro keeping his immunity idol under the rules. It was considered unfair by viewers and competitors alike. However, Survivor321 gave the season a 9.5, and it also walked away with a Featured Camp status. Afterwards, recovery happened with the fourth and fifth seasons, TD vs. Custom and Fans vs. Favorites. The fourth season recieved good reviews, with some people such as TrentFan and Sunsummer7 believing it to be underrated and even better than the second. Others such as Survivor321 believe it to have lost the charm of previous seasons, something people believe about the fifth season which got great to average reviews. Only the fourth (TD vs. Custom) got a Featured Camp award. The sixth season (Second Chance) gathered positive reviews with it bringing back non screenhogs and developed them. It is also considered the funniest season in the franchise, with Sunsummer7, TrentFan, and Survivor321 unanimously loving it, almost as much as the second season. It is also the fifth season to receive a Featured Camp award. The seventh season (All-Stars) has received positive reviews for developing former comedy characters as well as redeeming Alejandro and Gwen and making them even better. It is currently in the running for another Featured Camp award. Trivia